Hikaru and a phone
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Yeah. Just a oneshot. Hikaru's bored, and decides to prank call people. So yeah. Rated K for a couple bad words, but yeah, that's it. RR!


**Hikaru and a phone**

Hello, this is just a little one-shot about what Hikaru does when she's bored...Just a me-being-really-bored kinda thing, so yeah. Just a one-shot, unless people want a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, but if I did, I would be a very, very happy girl right now. That would mean that Lantis would REALLY be mine! But, alas, it belongs to the holy CLAMP. I love CLAMP...

Hikaru and a phone.

"Man, I'm bored. My brothers are away, and everyone else is busy, so I have nothing to do..." Hikaru sighed. It was Sunday, and she was home all alone. And she was bored. "Maybe I'll...Do a few pranks! Yeah! That'll be fun!"

Hikaru ran downstairs to the living room and to the phone. "Now, who to prank first?" Hikaru pondered... "Fuu-chan! I'll prank Fuu-chan!"

hikaru picked up the phone really quick, and she dialed Fuu's number from memory. It rang four times before someone picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Hououji residence!" Fuu smiled from her phone. Hikaru could tell she was smiling. She was almost always smiling these days. Anyways...

"Hello, is your refrigerator running?" Hikaru asked in a disguised voice. A classic, yes, but a good one.

"Why yes, it is! Why do you ask?" Fuu smiled.

"Well, then you better go catch it! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru laughed before slamming down the phone.

Fuu smiled into the phone for a moment before realizing what happened. "OMG! I was just prank-called!" (AN- Yes, she actually said OMG.)

"Well, that was good. It worked. i gotta think up a better one...Maybe I should call Umi at work..." Hikaru thought. Then she decided. She picked up the phone once again and Dialed Umi's work number.

"Moshi Moshi, Ryuuzaki grill!" Umi answered the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for an Ivana P. Now. Is she there?" Hikaru snickered, once again disguising her voice.

"Just a moment, please," Umi smiled.

Hikaru snickered. Umi was just too vulnerable.

"Is there an Ivana P. Now here? An Ivana P. Now? Phone call for Ivana P. Now!" Umi called out. Hikaru could hear laughter in the backround. "What? Why are you-" Umi stopped short.

"Oh, no, I'm caught!" Hikaru quickly hung up the phone before Umi could ask a question.

"Well, that worked out. That was funny..." hikaru smiled. Who to prank next...Lantis? Clef? Eagle? "Hmm...I'll save Lantis and Eagle for last. I'll do Clef now..."

Hikaru dialed Clef's number quickly, and waited for him to answer the phone. He did. "Moshi Moshi, Clef speaking!"

"Hello, I'm looking for a little boy named I.M. shtupid. Is he there?" Hikaru snickered, not bothering to change her voice.

"IM shtupid? Um..There's no IM shtupid here..." Clef said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru snickered.

"Pretty sure..." Clef said.

"Well, his real name is Clef. Everyone else just calls him that..." Hikaru smiled. She hung up after that.

"Well, that felt good," hikaru smiled. "Who next...Ascot or Ferio...Or Presea...Hmm...Let's do Ferio..."

Hikaru once again picked up the phone and dialed Ferio's number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Ferio..." Ferio said groggily when he picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is...Sleep Country USA, and you've won-"

"But I'm in Japan..." Ferio interrupted.

"...We deliver. Any ways, you my be eligible to win the brand new 'Sleep Fit' Mattress of your dreams. Get a great nights sleep, and maybe a little more with the 'Sleep Fit'! Would you please answer a few questions first?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

"Heck Yes! i wanna 'Sleep Fit' mattress!" Ferio exclaimed.

"All right then question number one- Who is the dumbest man on Earth?" Hikaru snickered.

"um...Clef?" Ferio asked.

"Ohh, really close...The answer is...YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" hikaru laughed, hanging up the phone.

Hikaru sighed as she sat down on the couch. "More...must prank call more people...But I can't think of anymore pranks!" She complained. "Wait, I've got one!"

hikaru quickly dialed Ascot's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi moshi, this is Ascot!" Ascot said cheerily.

"Hello, Mr. Ascot, this is animal control." hikaru said, making her voice really deep.

"Wh-what?" Ascot breathed.

"Yeah, we've been getting numerous calls about large, and dangerous monsters around your place. Anything to say?"

"They're not dangerous! They're innocent creatures!"

"But they're large and LOOK dangerous, right? Anything like that has to go. We'll drop by tomorrow to pick them up." Hikaru snickered, hanging up the phone.

hikaru sat back into the couch and sighed again. "Maybe that was too mean...Oh, well...What's done is done! Now what to make a prank call to Presea about..."

Hikaru pondered that thought for a while and decided to do an old one. Or at least in hikaru's book, it was old. It was kinda lame though. So anyways...

"Moshi moshi, this is Presea!" Presea answered the phone quickly.

"Hello, you have won a trip to Florida, the beautiful Island off the coast of Mexico!" hikaru exclaimed, knowing Presea wouldn't know any better. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Hey, isn't Florida one of the United States? And connected to the mainland?" Presea asked.

"Caught! Dammit!" Hikaru cursed under her breath when hanging up quickly.

She sunk back into the couch once again, and sighed. "Now what to prank call Eagle about...I know!" Hikaru giggled and picked up the phone. She hurriedly dialed Eagle's number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Eagle!" Eagle answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Eagle Vision. I'm calling to ask you some questions. We've noticed that whoever uses the internet in your house is abusing it. Would that be you, sir?" hikaru asked in a different voice.

"No! I don't abuse the internet!" Eagle defended himself.

"So buying random stuff day in and day out and neglecting to pay for a month isn't abusing?"

"It's not my fault I'm broke!" Eagle cried.

"Well, broke or not, we're coming over tomorrow to take away your computer whether you like it or not, okay, bub?"

"No! Please, no, i'm begging you!" Eagle cried as Hikaru hung up.

"Well, that worked. Now what? i haven't pranked Lantis yet...But what should I prank him about?" Hikaru pondered. "Oh, I know! I'll just pretend to be someone else!"

Hikaru once again picked up the phone and called Lantis.

"Moshi moshi, Lantis speaking," Lantis answered in that sexy voice of his.

"Hey, sexy, It's me from the bar," Hikaru smiled, trying to make her voice sound like an adult woman's.

"...you know, I have caller ID, Hikaru," Lantis said.

"...Shoot! I forgot! Dammit! That means...Oh, shoot, you won't say anything will you? You won't tell anyone it was me, will you? Please don't!" Hikaru panicked.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm sure everyone would like to know who was prank calling them, Eh, Hikaru?" Lantis smirked.

"How'd you know I was prank calling people?" Hikaru asked.

"You're attitude and the way you freaked out, and what you said told me. Here's an exact quote: 'You won't tell anyone it was me, will you?' It's obvious that I'm not the only one you prank called. So what will you give me if I don't tell?" Lantis smirk grew bigger.

"I dunno...what do you want?" Hikaru asked timidly now.

_Here's my chance...Better not waste it..._ Lantis thought. "I want...hmm...what do I want? How about...I won't tell, if you go out with me," Lantis smiled.

Hikaru was at a loss for words.

"Hikaru? You there? You didn't die on me did you?" Lantis asked.

"I-I'm alive! Just...shocked, i guess...I never expected that to come out of you like that...Actually, I didn't think you liked me enough to ask that!" Hikaru stuttered.

"Of course I like you enough. You're my girl, Hikaru," Lantis smiled.

"Since when? I never said yes," hikaru spat.

"Oh, yeah. I just assumed..." Lantis trailed off.

"Remember...To assume makes an Ass out of U and Me!" Hikaru laughed. "But yes, I'll go out with you."

"All right! Now you really ARE my girl!" Lantis laughed.

"That I am! NEways, do you think i could prank call anyone else?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm...bad idea, Hikaru. Just wait until after school tomorrow..." Lantis said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" hikaru asked.

"Yep! You'll see me tomorrow!" Lantis smiled.

88888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY, BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS

"Yeah, they called me stupid!" Clef complained.

"They called me the dumbest person on Earth!" Ferio cried out.

"They asked if my refrigerator was running!" Fuu said.

"They made fun of me and made me look stupid in front of everyone at the grill!" Umi said angrily.

"They thought I didn't know where Florida was!" Presea said.

"I thought you didn't..." Clef pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"They said they'd take away my friends," Ascot cried.

"They're gonna take my computer!" Eagle cried.

Hikaru and Lantis walked up to them, holding hands. They heard that and looked at each other.

"Heheh...oops..." hikaru said.

"Dummy..." Lantis muttered.

"I heard that!" Hikaru cried out.

All of the friends turned around to see Hikaru and Lantis walking together, and even holding hands. They ran up to them, and immediately started askeing them if they got prank calls, completely ignoring the holding-hands thing.

"Yes, I got prank called. Luckily I have Caller ID, though, so I knew who it was..." Lantis trailed off, glancing down at Hikaru, who swallowed.

"i got one too...They, uh, They said that...um...They said that my brother was dead, but he really wasn't..." hikaru laughed, covering for herself.

Lantis bent down and whispered in her ear, "Good cover, Hikaru. That's my girl."

"Gee thanks," Hikaru whispered back sarcastically.

88888888888888888888

And that's the end! "You're my girl, Hikaru," Lantis smiled. I've always wanted to hear that! (By the way, I'm nicknamed Hikaru...just so you know) ALWAYS! -cries hysterically- NEways, That's the end of my just-out-of-pure-boredom-because-it's-summer-one-shot story! If you read it, please review! Thankies! Cookies for all reviews! And If you demand another, I will write it! It gives me something to do, so plkease demand a sequel. thank you for reading, all my loyal readers!


End file.
